Why Seto and Ame Got Together
by Quatre Winner
Summary: What did Seto and Ame see in each other? Sidefic to SSR, oneshot, Seto x OC.


Since people keep asking, this popped up. This isn't going to show up in SSR proper, since it really doesn't fit, but hopefully this answers SOME questions.

As far as timeline is concerned, this takes place during the next chapter of SSR. There's nothing plot-specific in this, though. Sorry.

I don't own Seto, although Ame is MY Tok'ra. Well, Seto's Tok'ra.

* * *

**Why Seto and Ame got Together**

* * *

Ame sighed and flopped onto the bed in Seto's quarters. The brunette looked at him inquiringly but said nothing as he turned back to his computer screen. Noah was still with the techs, but he'd emailed and said that he'd be back before dinner.

"My head itches," Ame muttered. He was stuck with the body while Yami and Yugi adopted their separate forms for the duration of Bakura and Malik's prank.

"Ne, Seto," Ame asked conversationally when Seto didn't answer him. "I was wondering something."

"Hm?" Seto asked, looking up from his screen again.

"Not that I'm questioning a good thing, but why do you like me?" Ame asked, almost idly. He watched Seto intently for his reaction.

Seto stopped typing and shut the laptop. "I could ask you the same thing," he countered with a smirk. He then grew serious and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I'd read about you from the SGC's files before, and you seemed like an interesting individual. I originally had you filed into the same folder as Jou. 'Annoying, avoid at all costs.'"

Seto moved over to the bed and gathered Ame up in his arms.

"But then I watched you on the plane. You were more alive than even Jou could be. It was almost like you were shouting 'Life sucks, let's enjoy it while we can.'"

Ame snickered. "How'd you get that?"

"Your eyes," Seto admitted. "Watching a person's eyes tells you a lot about them. It's my main source of information during business meetings. But if you ever tell Mokuba or Jou that you WILL regret it."

Ame snickered. "So what brought on the lovey-dovey things?"

Seto shrugged. "Honestly?"

Ame nodded.

"I think it was just hormones at first."

If they had been living in an anime, Ame would have faceplanted right off the bed. Instead, he suppressed a snort of laughter and hugged Seto tightly.

"And you're funny," Seto smiled, stroking Ame's hair. "You are very irking at times, but you have to be somewhat intelligent to come up with half the stuff you do. I suppose, if I had to name one thing, I'd say I loved your wit most of all."

Ame giggled. "Well thank you, I do try."

"Now your turn," Seto prompted. "I doubt you'd even heard of me before you met me at Yugi's house. What made you like me?"

Ame grinned like a maniac before allowing his expression to soften into a true smile. "The way Yugi viewed you," he answered honestly.

Seto looked at him questioningly.

"When I had the chance, I viewed Yugi's memories so, if I got caught, I could act like him, and a lot of his memories for the past few years involve you." Ame looked away from Seto, plucking at the brunette's shirt absently as he thought. "When I saw you in them, I couldn't help but feel the way Yugi did at those moments. The memory that stood out most, though, was your duel with him on top of Pegasus' castle. I saw your determination to save your brother, facing all odds, and even risking your own life!" Ame's hand fisted into Seto's jacket almost of its own will. "I wondered if I could ever be like that," he continued softly. "If it came down to me or Faizah, who would I have chosen?" he asked, almost to himself.

Seto hugged him tightly. Ame shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, I like your dedication most. You stick to something and see it through."

Seto nodded in acceptance. "We're quite a couple, huh?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"Yeap! But like I always said, being normal is boring," Ame chuckled. "Now, are you going to molest me or am I going to have to get help?

Seto leaned forward obligingly, but then frowned and glanced upwards. "I'd say a change of scenery is in order, then," he purred, picking Ame up and carrying him out.


End file.
